


Mostly Harmless

by LucidDreaming



Series: The Darker Swan [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dark Swan, Evil Emma, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreaming/pseuds/LucidDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They call the Dark One</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mostly Harmless

**Author's Note:**

> I BLAME COMIC CON OKAY?! I just saw the Dark Swan teaser with Emma in the cell and really liked that...adding the whole thing with"Dark Swan likes diamonds" and whatnot, this is what I ended up with. I wrote at like three am so it's not that big and tbh it was mainly to get this idea off of my head. Im not sure if I'll make similiar fics but hey.
> 
> Also, this is completely my idea on how Dark Swan might be like so yeah....I'll probably make a longer fic about my thoughts about her later. Thanks for reading.

They didn’t know if they should have waited longer to call for her or if they were already too late. They didn’t know if she was suffering somewhere or making people suffer. They didn’t know if she was still herself or not. They didn’t know _anything_.

They decided that, instead of outdoors, their own home would be the best to call for her. Belle had found sigils that were meant to keep her locked, incase she had fallen too far into darkness. She wouldn’t be able to leave but that’s about all the sigil could do to help them.

David handed the dagger to Killian, who stared at the object at his hand with confusion. They looked at each other for a few beats of heart before Killian slowly reached and held it, his hand shaking ever so slightly.

He glanced at the rest who were in the home; Snow and Regina. Henry had wanted to be there but they’d agreed that if would be best for his safety if he was with Belle instead. The four of them didn’t want the child to see his mother in god knows what shape. Not to mention the possible danger she could bring with herself.And it was sad, that they were now thinking of her with fear. That now she meant danger. But they would find a way, they always find a way.

The four of them stood with their backs to the walls, David and Snow holding each other tightly. Killian glanced at Regina, who’d crossed her arms and was looking at him with the uncertainty. Killian wasn’t sure if that made him feel better or worse but he took in a deep breath.

“Dark One, I summon thee.”

Nothing happened for exactly five heartbearts. They just looked at each other and around, waiting for her to show up. But then, suddenly, the sounds got vacummed away, leaving them with loud breathing and racing hearts only. And then the voice purred, slowly.

“You rang?”

She was sitting on the wooden table, her legs dangling as she leaned over her hands. She was incredibly pale, shining under the light with blood red lips parted slightly as she tilted her head to the side. Wearing all leather and obviously not herself, she looked threatening and somehow innocent at the same time.

“Emma.” Snow whispered and her gaze locked on hers. Snow looked up and down, trying to understand just how much time had passed for her daughter. “Mom.” Emma simply said and then nodded towards David. “Dad.” She looked at Regina, who’d dropped her arms to her sides the moment she arrived, “Regina and…” she smiled at the pirate. “Killian.”

“Those sigils won’t last forever.” She then carried on. Her voice was soft and kind, which made it all the more frightening. “If you plan on keeping me caged…” Emma gave a faint smirk and looked back up, “It didn’t work well for the last ones who tried.”

Killian furrowed his brows. “The last ones?” he asked. “How long have you been gone?”

“For a long time.” She said non-chalantly, looking around in the room as if she was seeing it for the first time. “For a short time…not at all.” She slipped from the table and walked slowly, resembling a cat more than anything. “Time works oddly.”

“Did they hurt you?” David asked.

“No.” She shook her head. “Just locked me up.”

“There’s one cell that can hold the Dark One.” Regina said slowly and Emma turned to her, her expression still the same. Regina did her best to not show her fear, but Emma seemed to smell it. “How did you escape it?”

“I’m not going to reveal my secret.” She chastised and eyed the blue necklace on Regina’s neck. “That’s pretty.”

It was unnerving how she never raised her voice or changed the way she spoke. That low whispering seemed to be stuck on her. Killian swallowed and held the dagger tighter, looking at the name on it.

“How did you escape?” he said and Emma turned to him.

Not a sharp action, but definitely not as smooth and calculated as everything else she’d done. She eyed the dagger and then looked back at him, her skin glistening a bit more. She walked towards him, her heels click-clacking loudly against the floor, and stood right infront of him. She looked at his jewelry and then at his eyes, searching for something he didn’t know.

“You summoned me.” Emma answered. “I didn’t escape, you broke me out.”

Silence filled the room and none of them was sure if it was Emma’s doing or not. She was so far from the Savior. She wasn’t the daughter or the lover. She was the Dark One. But their Emma had to be there somewhere, deep down.

“You’re afraid.” She said, still looking at Killian and a step away from him and the dagger. She didn’t seem bothered by it though. “All of you are.” she looked sad for a split second but then the marble mask was back on. “I can see why you would be. Maybe you should be. I don’t know much about myself.”

Then she hummed. A long hum that almost sounded like static, a mixture of her thoughts and the storm that was going on just under her shining skin. She took a step forward and put a hand on Killian’s chest.

“Don’t be afraid.” She said, contradicting herself, with a sweet voice and expressionless face. “I’m mostly harmless…” she drawled on and then patted her hand towards his chest, over his heart.

“Mostly.”


End file.
